In recent years, ink jet recording systems have been used in various fields because such systems are capable of easily forming a wide variety of patterns on a base material at low cost.
In particular, an active ray-curable ink jet system has relatively low odor as compared to solvent type ink jet systems and is capable of forming an image on a recording material having no fast-drying properties or ink absorbability, and hence active ray-curable ink jet systems are drawing attention (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Further, ink jet recording systems have been used in various fields as described above, and not only for paper materials but also for building materials, such as siding materials (for example, Patent Literature 2).
In Patent Literature 2, there is a disclosure that, with the purpose of providing an ink jet recording method capable of easily ensuring suitable quality in patterning with respect to building materials, dots are formed to perform patterning through use of ink drops in which the initial speed of each ink drop discharged from ink jet recording head is adjusted and the volume of one drop that lands on a surface of a recording material is set to 45 picoliters.
Further, in Patent Literature 1, there is a disclosure of a method of forming an image through use of active ray-curable ink capable of stably reproducing an image with high definition on various recording materials, and specifically, there is a disclosure of a method of forming an image involving performing printing on a recording material, in which the active ray-curable ink is irradiated with a particular light source between 0.001 second and 1.0 second after the active ray-curable ink lands on the recording material.
On the other hand, aqueous ink has also been conventionally used as ink to be used in the ink jet recording system. The ink receiving layer of the ink jet recording material in this case has a porous structure. When the ink lands on the ink receiving layer of the recording material, the ink rapidly spreads with wetting (within 0.5 second) due to capillary action, and the ink dot diameter stabilizes within 0.5 second.